Projectiles are often fired at targets. The present invention is of particular significance when the projectile is a bullet fired from a gun, and that application of the present invention will be described in detail herein. However, the present invention may be used in conjunction with other types of projectiles, and the scope of the present invention should be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the following description of one example type of projectile.
Gun users will fire guns at targets to practice shooting skills. Practice shooting can take place in indoor shooting ranges, restricted outdoor shooting ranges, or in unrestricted outdoor shooting ranges where safe and appropriate. Indoor and restricted outdoor shooting ranges typically have pre-installed target systems and methods. Unrestricted outdoor shooting ranges typically do not have pre-installed target systems and methods, and gun users will install temporary or makeshift targets in unrestricted outdoor shooting ranges. The present invention is of particular significance when used in such unrestricted outdoor shooting ranges.
The need exists for improved temporary target systems and methods for use in outdoor shooting ranges.